There are known bicycle control devices for controlling various aspects of the bicycle, such as shifting or braking. For example, many shifting devices are electric powered and configured such that they can be controlled electrically so as to change among a plurality of gear positions (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,180 to Tetsuka, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference). These types of devices include electric switches and can be mounted to a handlebar. However, due to the differences in size of riders' hands, it is desirable to provide adjustability of the positioning of the user interface devices or switches.
In view of the above, there exists a need for an improved bicycle electric control device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent from this disclosure to those skilled in the art.